The Book of Sun, the Moon, the Wind, and the Earth: Book One: Zephyr
by savannahamminga
Summary: What if the Black Wings used have four wings, four Spirits, and four Tamers? What if, after generations the lost wings found new Tamers? Thanks to Freedert and the Second Hand of Time, they did. Join Hope, a 21st century girl from our world and her art spirit, Zephyr on an adventure in the D. N. Angel world; where love, mystery, and danger await!
1. Hope and Zephyr Character Profiles

Hope and Zephyr Character Profiles

* * *

Hope 'Kumo' Maeson

Female

Age:

Real world: 17-20

D. n. angel world: 14

Height:

Real: 5ft 4in

Dnaw: 4ft 8in

Bust:

R: d cup

D: b cup

Hair color/ length:

R: short dyed blonde hair with black roots showing

D: long white hair with beads that hold her two braids together in the back, the braids keep her hair out of her eyes. It goes down to her knees.

Eye color:

R: sky blue

D: her right eye, which she keeps shut when around other people, is very pale lavender. Her left eye is a very dark emerald green.

Skin color:

R: California tan

D: frost white with slight pink in the cheeks constantly.

Personality

Before Zephyr: cocky and arrogant, a bully because she couldn't deal with being alone after her mother's death.

After Zephyr: kind and caring, happy to not be alone anymore, hates who she was and is constantly trying to better herself so she can have more friends. Is kind of shy, but talks to others anyway. She's an anime nerd, a hard core anime nerd. She loves poetry; her favorites are Loveless and the song White Night, True Light. Can be either Kuudere or Tsundere towards the one she likes romantically, though.

Leitmotif: real emotion from final fantasy 10

Occupation

Day: bookstore owner/ Tamer

Night: phantom thief

* * *

Zephyr Storm: one ¼ of the Black Wings

Male

Color motif: Royal blue

Height: 5ft 10in

Eye color: royal blue

Hair color/style: Free flowing royal blue hair with Sephiroth bangs, has a braid on both sides with silver wing clips holding them in place.

Skin: light tan

Personality: lighthearted and fun loving, but can be serious. Protective of Krad, loves dark. Hates Terra with a burning passion.

Leitmotif: moon trance by Lindsey Stirling

Occupation

Day: art spirit/Tamee

Night: phantom thief

* * *

Hope you like this!


	2. Prologue

Yayz! New Story.

Disclaomer for all chapters: I do not own any recognizable characters, only my plot and OC'S

* * *

{There once was an artwork called the Black Wings. It was a very powerful piece of art. It was extraordinary because of the four magnificent wings that adorned its back. Each wing housed a spirit fragment. Each was a part of the whole, but were all very different in looks and personality. They also embodied four very different elements. They were:

Dark Mousy: Moon/Water

Krad Hikari: Sun/Fire

Zephyr Storm: Wind

Terra Cota: Earth

Each of the spirits were the equal and opposite of each other.

Dark is equal to Zephyr, but the opposite of Krad.

Krad is equal to Terra, but opposite of Dark.

Zephyr is equal to Dark, but opposite of Terra.

Terra is equal to Krad, but opposite of Zephyr.

The four together balance each other, but are bitter enemies of their opposite. The one thing that is an Achilles' heel of Zephyr and Terra is that they harbor feelings to Dark and Krad, respectfully. They were made for Dark and Krad, they were meant as companions for the moon and sun spirits, but were separated from them and sealed away when the two smaller wings were removed from the Black Wings, after ten generations of Tamers. They were soon forgotten within the sands of time. Very little else is known about Zephyr Storm and Terra Cota. For additional information on Dark and Krad see their respective pages. Pages 77 and 66. For Additional information on Zephyr and Terra see pages 80 and 69}

-Excerpt from the Complete History of the Hikari Artworks-

* * *

A 17 year old girl sighed as she watched the boy she had just taken down run away. She turned around and started walking back to her apartment, pointer finger in her ear to clean it out. "Why in the hell are the guys around here so damn weak?" she wondered to herself out loud. "It's pathetic, like they are." She smirked to herself. "People are pathetic, I don't need them." She laughed.

"You seem Lonely, though." A soft female voice told her

"Who in the hell is there?" The woman asked

"You can call me Freedert" the voice said.

"What do you mean by 'lonely' I am not lonely, I don't need anyone." She scoffed. "And what kind of name is 'Freedert?' What? Are you from the D. N. Angel world, or something?" She asked Freedert.

"Yes I am. I only wish to help the Tamers of Dark and Krad. That is why I bestow upon you, Zephyr, one of the four spirits of the Black Wings…" Freedert told her.

"Wait, what?" the girl asked

"Please, Hope 'Kumo' Maeson, you are the only one able to be his Tamer. I will come to you again, when the time has come to meet your destiny…"

Hope felt a blinding pain within her very soul, it seemed and she blacked out.

* * *

Updates whenever I can.


	3. Chapter one: Beginning

Hope you like this, tell me how much you like it or hate it in a review!

* * *

Additional information on Zephyr

Zephyr Storm: Wind Element

Zephyr is equal to Dark, but opposite of Terra.

Little is known about this art spirit. He was made for Dark Mousy, and is the enemy of Terra. He has a bouncy personality, but can be a bit overprotective of his Tamers. He is an oddity among the four; his magic is spoken in French, Italian, or Latin; instead of the Latin and German of the other three. He has also been in relationships of sorts with two of his Tamers. His over protectiveness stems from the fact that his first tamer was killed by Terra. Can get along quite well with Krad as long as he does not threaten his Tamer.

Little else is known about him

-Excerpt from the Complete History of the Hikari Artworks-

* * *

"Another night, another heist, right, my little rain cloud?" a man that seemed 19 years of age asked his constant companion within his mind.

'Yep! Lovely out tonight, isn't it, Zephyr?' Hope asked. She had been Zephyr's Tamer for three years that very night. They were celebrating that fact by stealing a twenty million dollar Ming vase.

"It is a gorgeous night, oh if only I were with Dark!" he exclaimed dramatically. He was in control at the time, so hope was just a chibi within Zephyr's mind. Soon he would be the chibi again.

When they got home he placed the vase in the case they had made for it. The two then switched places once more and the blonde girl was in control once more. "Tomorrow is another day, another dollar, right, my wind storm?" she asked the art spirit within her mind.

'Yes it is, Hope. Yes it is.' He agreed.

"Mew?" a cat meowed questionably. Hope picked up the tiny kitty that was Zephyr's familiar. "Hey there, Luna. Sorry you had to work so hard tonight. I'll give you some watermelon in the morning, okay?" She promised the purring kitten.

"Mew!"

Hope was in a world of snow. It was all around her. "Where am I" she wondered.

"You are in our world at the moment, Hope." A familiar voice told her.

"Freedert, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it is. It's time for you to face your destiny, now. The Second Hand of Time is already working on sending you to Zephyr's original dimension." The pretty blond girl told Hope.

"What am I supposed to do when I get there?" Hope asked desperately.

"Help them, save the tamers, and the spirits from the sadness and loneliness that comes from being separated forever, before the time that their connection is supposed to fade away." The spirit told her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hope asked

"You will have to find that out on your own, Hope. It's time, farewell."

Everything faded to black.

Hope woke up in a bed that was four times as big as her bed in her world. She got up and explored her new home. She was shocked to find it was am mansion replica of her childhood home, it even overlooked the water. She was pleased to find the one hundred items her and Zephyr stole scattered throughout the mansion. She wandered into the basement, surprised to find an arcane rune on the door. She walked into the far room and gasped. "Hey, Zephyr? What is this room?" she asked him. An astral projection of him appeared beside her.

'This is a sealing room for awakened Hikari artworks.' He told her. They both started exploring the room. Hope walked over to a small desk and found a book. It had the title 'The Complete History of the Hikari Artworks' Zephyr blinked a couple times and then grinned. 'Freedert and the Second Hand of time want us to steal Hikari artworks and other artworks as well and seal their magic. Oh yes, I will get to see my precious Dark once more!' he exclaimed with an obscene moan. Hope gave him a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Zephyr, you are a pervert." She deadpanned. She then sighed and shook her head. "Shall we send in a warning letter soon, then?" she asked him. She then caught her reflection in a mirror by the far wall. "Oh wow…" she trailed off. 'You look like an ice Princess, dear Hope.' He told her sincerely as he stepped up behind her and placed his insubstantial hands upon her shoulders, his royal blue wings fanned out behind him. He looked like the angel he was. Hope imagined that she could feel his hands upon her. He was her guardian angel, her very best friend, and dearest treasure all in one. "I love you, Zephyr." She told him. 'I love you too, my Princess.' He told her back as he placed an innocent kiss on top of her head. He then led her back to bed. 'Good night, Princess.' He told her before he faded from sight. Hope sighed in happiness before she fell asleep.

Hope awoke the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed. She found a warning letter already written out with a blue feather attached to it. It read, in English:

'Tonight at eight pm, I will steal the 'Flur de Lune' displayed in the local museum.

Sincerely,

Phantom Thief Zephyr'

"Always so polite, eh, Zephyr?" Hope asked her constant companion. 'You know me so well!' he sang within her mind 'I can't wait to see Dark! This will surely get his attention once school starts again after holiday break. I checked and the Niwa family is on vacation on Okinawa. The Hiwatari duo is in Osaka. So, for three weeks we have to make waves. I enrolled you in school, already this morning. You start in one month. When you go in for your first day, it will be like your first day in town; because I will take care of all of the shopping and other things, so that there will be no suspicion cast upon you, Princess.' Zephyr told her seriously. "Okay, Zephyr I'll do what you want." She told him, she felt his pleasure at her words.

"Ha! You can't catch me~" Zephyr sang as he stole the Flur de Lune right out from under the guards nose's. He flew out of the window on his blue wings, loving the feel of the wind beneath the feathers and his hair. He could feel Hope's excitement too, even though she was silent within his mind. "Having fun, Princess?" He asked her. 'Yes I am, Zephyr. I love this. The guards and police are somehow more competent in this world than my old one! This is so exciting!' Hope exclaimed as Zephyr dodged a bullet. "Glad you like it, Princess. I'm having fun, too."

The news was abuzz with the theft the night before and Hope loved it. Zephyr's name was all over the news, they thought he was going to try and beat Dark at his own game. The truth was Zephyr wanted to team up with him, not beat him. Hope thought that it was adorable. When it came to dark, Zephyr was like a little puppy trying to please his long lost master. She laughed at the image of a puppy Zephyr. All floppy ears and bushy tail. 'Arf!' He barked within her mind in agreement. Hope laughed again. "You are so weird, Zephyr, but that's just what makes you, well you." She told him honestly. The two had a policy about honesty. They never lied to each other. "I think it may be time to seal the power of the Flur de Lune, now." She said as she looked at the glowing silver crystal flower. She let him take over, the shift was as painless as ever, smooth too.

He held up a feather and said the incantation he needed in Latin. It took him ten minutes to seal the power within the flower. When he was done he wiped the sweat from his brow. He picked up the flower and took it upstairs with him he sat it within a case within Hope's room. They had both noticed the case was there after they had returned home after the heist. The odd thing was; it wasn't there before the heist. They both wondered if that would be a regular occurrence, or a one off type deal. He picked out an outfit for her to wear that day, noticing that her closet was full of beautiful dresses. He notice a new one, it was a black one with silver flowers. He realized it was a gift to say thank you from Freedert.

'Too bad you're not a woman; you would make a great mom.' Hope teased him.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Information:

The Flur de Lune: Flower of the Moon

It is a minor Hikari piece. It was commissioned by a French nobleman for his wife in 1447. It was made with melted moonstone and crystal. Shortly after giving it to his wife both of the nobles died in an accident. The flower was said to be cursed after that. It has the power to bring misfortune to lovers and married couples.

-Excerpt from the Complete History of the Hikari Artworks-

* * *

Hope you like my bits of info that I put on the made up pieces of Art and my Oc's and some on Dark and Krad in my story!


End file.
